Locus amoenus
by Gennovah
Summary: ONE-SHOT! La vida de Susan nunca fue la misma desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus hermanos. Aunque se casó y vivió su vida tranquilamente, siempre sintió que en su vida faltaba algo.


_Desearía que todo hubiera sido diferente. Si pudiera cambiar algo sería el tiempo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos con Lucy, Peter y Edmund. Pero ahora eso ya era algo irreversible. ¿Por qué me había negado a creer en Narnia? Eso había sido el principio de nuestra separación. Luego… el accidente en el andén._

_La lógica y la razón no sirven de nada cuando te alejan de la gente que te importa. La muerte de mis hermanos me afectó enormemente pero pude recomponerme rápido. Es cierto que en momentos deseaba verlos y poder hablar con ellos pero sabía que por más que lo deseara ellos no volverían…_

Susan Pevensie era una anciana mujer cuyos días de vida iban tocando a su fin. Vivía sola en un ático del centro de Londres. Había estado casada pero su marido –un prestigioso ingeniero– se había muerto en plena construcción de un puente, al caérsele una parte de la construcción encima. La anciana únicamente salía de su ático en contadas ocasiones. Como tenía a una muchacha que le hacía la limpieza de la casa también le pedía de ir a comprar y así no tener que ir ella. En su juventud, Susan había sido una persona muy activa, que hacía las cosas que necesitaba ella misma. Pero a su larga edad ya empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas y prácticamente no podía moverse. Tampoco podía hacer gran cosa ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos gran parte del día y solía tener la mirada perdida.

Los vecinos cercanos de su bloque de pisos no se acercaban demasiado a ella ya que la encontraban muy excéntrica y en su juventud no había hecho grandes esfuerzos por relacionarse. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba. Amaba la tranquilidad de su hogar y entablar pequeñas conversaciones con Amelie, la chica que le limpiaba su casa. A la muchacha tampoco le desagradaba estar con la anciana ya que le gustaban todas las historias que le contaba sobre un mundo fantástico llamado Narnia. En muchas ocasiones, las dos se sentaban en el sofá de terciopelo de Susan y hablaban sobre posibles aventuras en las que el gran león Aslan hacía de guía. Ambas reían ante las ocurrencias de la otra. A las dos les encantaba pasar las tardes hablando y normalmente se les escapaban las horas de aquella manera. Prácticamente conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, aunque Susan nunca mencionaba a su familia. Como no había tenido hijos con su marido, a Amelie le parecía que estaba muy sola y, en lo más profundo de su ser, intentaba que la viera como a la nieta que nunca había tenido.

Para la gente ajena a la anciana, era visible la buena relación que tenía con la joven muchacha. En un principio esa relación había sido simplemente cordial pero con el paso de los meses se había ido convirtiendo en una profunda amistad, aunque parecida al amor que tendría una abuela por su nieta. Era visible que tanto Susan como Amelie eran realmente felices con la relación que tenían por lo que los vecinos intentaban no incordiar demasiado. Con ese ritmo de vida fueron pasando los días, los meses y los años. Hasta que un día cambió todo.

Amelie había dejado de ser una muchacha y se había convertido en una joven adulta. Pese a ello, continuaba adorando los cuentos que le contaba Susan sobre ese mundo llamado Narnia y siempre ansiaba escuchar sus historias, aunque ya las hubiera oído. Un día soleado en el que se dirigía a casa de la anciana tuvo un mal presentimiento que le hizo darse prisa y llegar una hora antes de la que le correspondía, poco después del mediodía. Al entrar en el pequeño ático de la mujer se percató de que todo estaba _demasiado_ silencioso y notó que el pulso se le aceleraba. Encontró a Susan durmiendo en su cama, aún en su camisón de flores lilas. La zarandeó para despertarla pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba más blanca de lo normal.

۞

Ciertamente se sentía muy extraña. Hacía tiempo que había abierto los ojos pero no se había movido ni un milímetro ya que se sentía una inusitada calma en su interior. Lo más normal era que se hubiera recostado porque no sentía el colchón debajo de ella, sino el roce de la hierba contra su piel. Tampoco tenía la vista fija en el techo de su habitación sino que ante sus ojos se extendía un cielo intensamente azul. Cuando lo había visto, Susan no había podido evitar que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa. Conocía demasiado bien aquel cielo para no reconocerlo a primera vista.

Tras varios minutos de estar tumbada decidió sentarse mientras suspiraba. Tal y como había supuesto, se hallaba rodeada de una fina hierba que tenía un intenso color verde. Después de tantos años esperándolo estaba en su mundo. Una suave brisa le agitó débilmente sus cabellos que, para su sorpresa, volvían a ser lisos y negros. Entonces se miró las manos y vio que volvía a tener la piel tersa y con buen aspecto. De algún modo que desconocía, volvía a tener el aspecto de la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar. Se puso en pie totalmente y se alegró al no sentir dolor por aquel pequeño esfuerzo. Miró a su alrededor, fijando la vista en un prado enorme donde había varios árboles. En contra de todo pronóstico no reconocía aquella parte de Narnia, aunque sabía que por fin estaba allí. El aire y el cielo eran tal y como Susan los recordaba. El verde prado que la rodeaba la invitaba a correr y así lo hizo. Por más que corría no se cansaba y eso le producía una infinita sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad. Corrió hasta que llegó a un riachuelo que atravesaba la hierba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no ya no estaba en el prado sino que a su alredor ahora habían más árboles, cuyo telón de fondo eran unas enormes montañas. Siguió el curso del riachuelo, que poco a poco aumentaba cauce. Pronto pasó a ser un río que desembocaba en un hermoso lago rodeado de árboles y vegetación. La luz del sol brillaba sobre sus claras aguas, formando lo que parecían millones de luces brillantes. Susan se maravilló ante tanta belleza y se sentó sobre la hierba a contemplar el lago iluminado por la luz de aquel claro día.

Se quedó allí hasta que oyó unas lentas pisadas amortiguadas por la hierba. Apartó la vista de las brillantes luces que se formaban en el lago para dirigirla al lugar donde había oído las pisadas. Lo que vio le pareció más hermoso que el lago. Un enorme león con una gran melena le sonreía cálidamente. Junto a él se encontraban dos chicos y una muchacha. El joven más alto tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y un rostro que denotaba seguridad en si mismo. Por su parte, el otro muchacho, tenía el pelo tan oscuro como Susan y su cara estaba llena de disimuladas pecas. La chica tenía un largo pelo pelirrojo, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Su cara estaba iluminada con una enorme sonrisa, que mostraba unos dientes perfectamente blancos. Al ver aquellas cuatro figuras tan cerca de ella, los ojos de Susan se anegaron de lágrimas y antes de que fuera capaz de hacer algo, la chica pelirroja estaba abrazada a ella.

–Lucy –susurró con una voz apenas audible.

La joven la miró con unos vivaces ojos verdes, idénticos a los de ella. Volvió a mostrar sus dientes blancos mientras se abrazaba todavía más a su hermana. Susan sabía que pasara lo que pasara nunca jamás abandonaría Narnia, ni aunque el fin del mundo llegara.

* * *

**NOTA**** A LOS LECTORES xD**

**Pues este es mi primer fan fic acabado, aunque sea un one-shot. Aunque no soy una forófora de las Crónicas de Narnia, me inspiré al ver la segunda película de esta saga y me puse a escribir esta historia. En un principio quería hacer un CaspianxSusan pero al final me quedó así. Realmente espero que os haya gustado, aunque siempre podría ser mucho mejor. **

**Si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejar una review ;)**


End file.
